The present description relates to animal collars, and in particular to dog collars of the type that have one or more electrodes or sensors which protrude from the inside surface of the collar for contacting the neck of the animal and electronic devices located within the body of the collar to receive electronic control signals or sensor input and to generate a stimulus, which is transmitted to the animal through the electrodes or by a speaker on the collar.